Con sólo decir te quiero
by Kuruma Chidori
Summary: Sesshomaru y Kagura...


Ohaiyo yaa!! ¿Cómo están todos? Por fin mi fic de sesshomaru ¡Viva! Por  
cierto. ¿ya conocen al pequeño kumiko? Es un kitsune de mi creación que me  
ayudará con mis historias ^^  
Kumiko: ¡Hola a todos!  
Kirara: ahora no kumiko, hay que hablarles de la historia  
Kumiko: ¡ah, si! está historia la hice.  
Kirara: Kumiko. ¬¬  
Kumiko: Bueno, bueno, la hizo Kirarita como regalo adelantado de navidad  
para sus dos amigas sesskago y yashi ^^  
Kirara: ¡Hola mandy y gaby! ¿Cómo están? Ya ven que si cumplo n_n* ¡Esta  
historia se las dedico en su totalidad! Ya que se que aman sessh, al igual  
que yo jejeje, ¡Ay, sessh! (kirara con corazones en los ojos)  
Kumiko: Ya empezó otra vez u_u (kumiko suspira)  
Kirara: ¡Qué dijiste! (enviándole mirada acecina al kitsune)  
Kumiko: Ah, nada jeje ^^U  
Kirara: como sea, como todos saben inuyasha. ¡¡ME PERTENECE!!  
¡¡AJAJAJAJAJAJA!! (Risa sádica)  
Kumiko: ¡Ah! ¡Amárrenla! ¡Se ha vuelto loca!  
Kirara: Ah, no es cierto, son de la genial Rumiko Takahashi, jejeje  
Kumiko: ¡Uy! Así está mejor (suspira aliviado) bueno, mejor nos vamos con  
la historia o nunca acabaremos.  
Kirara: Admito que esta vez tienes razón kumiko-chan  
Kumiko: Jijijiji XD, ya saben, pensamientos los que están entre ""  
Kirara: y mis comentarios o de kumiko son los que están entre ( ), los  
cambios de escena: ***********  
Kumiko: Ahora si. ¡Comenzamos!  
  
"Con sólo decir te quiero"  
  
Era una hermosa noche, había luna llena y los rayos de esta iluminaban el  
rostro de un hombre. era un hombre de aspecto joven. no más de 25 años.  
mostraba un semblante serio y frío, y si cualquier chica lo veía pensaría  
que era la persona más apuesta que se hubiera visto y existido (Kirara: ¡Ay  
sessh! Kumiko: ¡Esta está loca! ¡AY! Oo)  
Más sin embargo este joven no era humano. y eso era obvio al ver los largos  
cabellos plateados que caían como cascadas por sus hombros, sus ojos  
rasgados y dorados, y las franjas púrpuras de su rostro. lo único que hacia  
imperfecto a este ser era que no poseía su brazo izquierdo a causa de una  
terrible batalla que se había efectuado meses antes.  
Sesshomaru. ese era su nombre. Caminaba lentamente por un campo verde, tras  
el iba un pequeño demonio verde: jaken, su fiel sirviente, y luego iban Ah-  
Un y rin, la cuál dormía en el lomo de la bestia (kumiko: ¿no es linda rin?  
¡Ay! -kirara golpea a kumiko en la cabeza- kirara: jejeje, lo siento)  
Sesshomaru estaba un poco molesto. días antes kagura había ido a buscarlo  
para pedirle que acabara con naraku. esta era ya la segunda vez que lo  
hacía. y la segunda vez que el se negaba, si esto seguía así se le haría  
costumbre a la youkai. En cuanto a jaken, el solo decía que era una mujer  
entrometida y que un día moriría en manos de naraku.  
Rin solo veía a esta joven como una persona triste y sola, ya que naraku y  
kanna no se podían contar como su familia y no tenía ningún amigo.  
Sentada sobre el pasto, se hallaba kagura, miraba la luna fijamente, su  
semblante era triste, realmente triste. Aquel día se había salido del  
palacio sin avisar a naraku, sabía que por esa acción su vida corría un  
gran peligro, pero naraku debía saber de antemano que no podía mantener  
encerrado a un youkai que representaba al viento.  
"Libre como el viento" pensó kagura "estoy segura que ese día llegará."  
Esa noche, el viento soplaba con fuerza, y eso era porque kagura no se  
había molestado en controlarlo, tenía tantos deseos de ser libre que se  
había olvidado por completo de que estaba en los territorios de sesshomaru.  
Una fuerte ráfaga de viento hizo que el cabello de la youkai se soltara  
haciendo que las dos plumas blancas que siempre llevaba de adorno cayeran  
en la tierra ensuciándose. Kagura las tomó y las miró por un momento con  
una leve sonrisa en sus labios, quitó el polvo con cuidado y las guardó  
entre sus ropas. Su cabello no era muy largo, le llegaba poco arriba de los  
hombros, y era sumamente lacio. (kirara: ¿alguien se había imaginado a  
kagura con el cabello suelto? Jejeje, yo si ^^ kumiko: Pues sí, tú eres la  
única chiflada que piensa en eso ¬¬ kirara: ¡A callar! -kirara levantando  
el puño amenazadoramente- ¬______¬) Lo que no sabía era que sesshomaru se  
acercaba a aquel lugar lentamente.  
Sesshomaru no podía percibir el aroma de kagura ya que el viento soplaba en  
dirección a donde iba y por consecuencia sólo alejaba el olor de la mujer.  
Iban rumbo a su palacio, como el invierno se acercaba, aquel viento era más  
frío de lo normal haciendo que rin comenzara a temblar, sesshomaru se  
percato de esto.  
-Jaken...  
-Eh. dígame amo bonito-musitó el sirviente  
-Adelántate al palacio con Ah-Un y lleva a rin a su habitación.-ordenó  
fríamente sin mirarlo.  
-Pero.  
-Obedece si no quieres que te mate  
-¡Ah! No se preocupe señor sesshomaru, ya la llevo-se apresuró a decir  
nervioso. Montó en la bestia, se elevó y se fue. (Kumiko: Ejejeje, yo  
quiero un jaken para mí solito XD kirara: Ah, si, sueña kumiko ¬¬ kumiko:  
-_-)  
Sesshomaru los siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdieron de vista, luego  
siguió su camino lentamente en silencio.  
De pronto kagura salió de sus pensamientos, sacó el abanico de su cintura  
pero lo mantuvo cerrado.  
-Ese olor es de.-susurró  
Sesshomaru percibió el olor de kagura justo cuando la vio de espaldas y  
estuvo a unos metros de ella. (Kumiko: ¡Ja! Valiente olfato el de este  
perro. kirara: ¡Ehe! ¡Más respeto! Kumiko: ¬¬)  
-Kagura.-susurró fríamente  
-Ah, con que recordó mi nombre señor sesshomaru-kagura se levantó, abrió su  
abanico, cubrió su rostro hasta la mitad y lo miró a los ojos.  
Sesshomaru también la miro fijamente. era extraño, kagura se veía realmente  
hermosa esa noche, o al menos eso percibió el lord. Pronto recordó quien  
era la mujer a la que miraba y enseguida llevo su mano al mango de su  
espada tokijin (kirara: me parece que se escribe y se llama así jeje ^^U)  
-Si no quieres morir será mejor que salgas de mis territorios ahora, no  
soporto que otras criaturas habiten estas tierras.  
-Ah, pero no me malinterprete sesshomaru-sama, yo solo estaba descansando  
en este lugar, no tenía idea de que su palacio estaba en estas tierras-dijo  
mirando alrededor.  
-Pues ahora que lo sabes te sugiero que te vayas de aquí.  
-¿O si no que?-preguntó desafiadoramente.  
-O si no me llevare en la penosa necesidad de sacarte de aquí por la  
fuerza, kagura-se oyó una voz detrás de ella.  
Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de la joven.  
"Esa voz es." pensó, se volvió y dio con su creador- ¡Naraku!  
-Así es kagura, sabes que no soporto que salgas del palacio si yo no te lo  
ordeno.  
-Naraku-dijo sesshomaru con repulsión, desenvainó su espada.  
-Ah, señor sesshomaru, es un placer verlo de nuevo-dijo con sarcasmo el  
hombre con la piel de mandril.  
"Naraku. ¿Cómo dio conmigo?" pensó kagura, la respuesta no tardó en llegar;  
detrás de naraku apareció su hermana menor. Kanna llevaba en sus manos su  
poderoso espejo "¡Demonios! Naraku no me perdonará el que haya huido. ¡Debo  
escapar o me matará!  
Kagura se dispuso a sacar la pluma blanca de entre sus ropas pero naraku se  
lo impidió.  
-Ah, no kagura, de nada servirá que intentes escapar.-naraku levantó su  
mano derecha y en ella apareció una esfera roja: el corazón de kagura. Lo  
apretó con fuerza.  
-¡AHHHH!- kagura tiró su abanico al suelo, cayó de rodillas y se llevó las  
manos al pecho. La youkai comenzó a sudar y a respirar con dificultad.  
Sesshomaru la miró por unos instantes.  
"Así que por eso quería destruir a naraku. para salvar su vida y ser libre  
de una vez por todas" pensó el lindo, precioso, hermoso, guapísimo,  
encantador, bello sesshomaru (kirara: ¡Ay!-con corazones en los ojos-  
kumiko: ¡Uy! ¡Esta está más loca que yo! :P)  
-Ma-maldito-atinó a decir kagura viéndolo con repulsión.  
-Será mejor que tengas cuidado con lo que dices kagura-dijo naraku  
sonriendo con hipocresía, volvió a apretar el corazón de la chica.  
-¡KYAAAAA!-alcanzó a gritar antes de caer inconsciente. Sesshomaru miró a  
la mujer unos segundos, sentía cómo la ira lo recorría por completo.  
-Maldito-dijo al mismo tiempo que saltaba dispuesto a atacarlo con su  
poderosa espada, pero naraku la esquivó con cierta facilidad "Jamás le  
perdonaré que le haya hecho esto"  
-No me subestime señor sesshomaru, esa espada fue hecha con un colmillo de  
una de mis extensiones, es imposible que logre herirme con ella.  
-Así que eso crees-dijo antes de herirlo en un brazo. Naraku no dijo nada,  
se mantuvo en silencio, tal vez se encontraba bastante molesto para decir  
algo.  
Pasaron unos minutos antes de que naraku dijera algo, y para sorpresa de  
kanna y sesshomaru: naraku comenzó a reírse. (Kumiko: este si es un caso  
grave de locura °-°)  
-Jajajajajaja. veo que se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte sesshomaru-dijo naraku  
y luego dejó caer su piel de mandril dejando ver su rostro y cuerpo.  
Sesshomaru frunció el entrecejo al ver la cara de aquel sujeto que creía  
tan repugnante.  
Observo su brazo herido, un grueso hilo de sangre manchaba la manga de sus  
ropas, pero parecía que naraku no sentía dolor alguno.  
-Esperaré el día en que pueda absorber sus poderes sobrenaturales por  
completo señor sesshomaru-exclamo aquel esperpento de hombre el cual se  
hacia llamar naraku-Hasta entonces.  
Enseguida, él y kanna desaparecieron en su nube de veneno color púrpura.  
-Maldito-susurró sesshomaru mientras que guardaba la espada tokijin. Luego  
miró hacia donde se encontraba kagura: seguía desmayada. ¿Era capaz de  
dejarla allí? Si hacia eso, era seguro que los perros salvajes o algún  
demonio la devorarían. Vaciló por un momento antes de decidirse a llevarla  
consigo. Por fin desistió e hizo a un lado su orgullo de youkai; se acercó  
a ella y de un solo movimiento de su único brazo, la cargó y llevo con el.  
Mientras iba avanzando no podía evitar ver ese rostro de facciones tan  
finas y delicadas. sesshomaru se vio tentado a saborear aquellos labios  
rojos tan afilados más de una vez, pero la sola idea de saber que se  
trataba de la "hija" primogénita de su mayor enemigo simplemente le causaba  
repugnancia.  
"¿Pero qué es lo que me sucede?"Se preguntaba el youkai de cabellos  
plateados. No podía quitarle la mirada de encima, pero para su suerte,  
llegaron a su palacio.  
Sus sirvientes lo saludaron cordialmente al abrir las puertas de aquella  
hermosa estructura al mismo tiempo que miraban a la linda joven youkai que  
llevaba en brazos. Pero bien sabían que si preguntaban algo que molestara  
al lord, su muerte inmediata era segura.  
-¿Pero quién será esa linda niña?-preguntaba una de las sirvientas de  
aspecto rollizo a su compañera que veían desde uno de los tantos jardines  
que había en el castillo al ver pasar a su amo. La otra sirvienta que tenía  
aspecto de ave-humano negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no tenía ni  
idea.  
-No lo sé, pero ya vez que luego al señor se le ocurre traer toda clase de  
personas extrañas, digo, jamás me imaginaría que vería a un humano en esta  
casa y ahí esta la señorita rin.- le aseguró aquella extraña mujer bestia.  
Sesshomaru las miró desde lejos, seguramente había escuchado todo,  
comenzaba a molestarse por lo que esas dos mujeres chismosas se apresuraron  
a seguir con su tarea de barrer las hojas secas del jardín con las caras  
sumamente nerviosas. (Kirara: jejeje)  
Ya dentro del palacio, no tardó en llegar jaken a recibirlo, el cual, al  
ver que su amo y señor traía en brazos (kumiko: creo que "en brazos" sería  
literalmente porque el solo tiene uno jajajajaja XD Kirara: si quieres  
sobrevivir, mí estimado kumiko. ¡Será mejor que mantengas esa bocota  
cerrada! Kumiko: Oo) a esa mujer llamada kagura casi le da un infarto de  
la sorpresa.  
-A-amo bonito. pero si esa mujerzuela es.-atinó a decir  
-Jaken, kagura no es ninguna mujerzuela-corrigió sesshomaru haciendo que  
jaken se sorprendiera aún más (kirara: pobre jaken, si las cosas siguen  
así, su vida no será precisamente larga -_-)-¿En dónde está rin?  
-Eh. e-está en su habitación amo, se encuentra dormida tal como me lo  
ordenó-exclamó el demonio sapo. (Kumiko: Bueno, al menos yo digo que es un  
sapo ^^)  
-Bien, dile a las sirvientas que preparen una habitación. kagura pasará  
aquí el tiempo que sea necesario para su recuperación-dijo simplemente  
sesshomaru mientras se dirigía a su alcoba aún con la muchacha en brazos.  
-Eh. s-sí-dijo jaken totalmente anonadado.  
******************************************+  
Mientras en los aposentos de sesshomaru:  
(Kirara: Si, ya se lo que están pensando mentes morbosas, pero no, para su  
desgracia este no es un fic lemon, no soy muy buena escribiendo  
clasificación R o NC-17, aunque si me piden uno. tal vez haga el intento  
jeje ^^)  
Sesshomaru dejó a kagura encima de su futón mientras esperaba a que la  
habitación de la joven estuviera lista. En lo que ella descansaba, él salió  
a su terraza la cuál daba a un jardín privado. La única persona que podía  
entrar en ese jardín, además de él, era la pequeña rin, ni siquiera jaken  
lo tenía permitido. Aquel lugar era realmente hermoso, y más de noche,  
tenía un pequeño lago con un puente lleno de peces de los tamaños y colores  
más variados con los que la niña solía jugar, varios árboles de  
sakura(kirara: bueno pues, árboles de cerezo) y robles. También abundaban  
flores de todo tipo. desde pequeños capullos de rosas rojas, violetas y  
margaritas hasta flores de loto y orquídeas. En el día se llenaba de muchas  
mariposas de colores y en las noches de luciérnagas que alumbraban aquel  
hermoso paisaje. La luna llena se reflejaba en las aguas cristalinas del  
lago mientras que el viento mecía las hojas de los árboles haciendo que  
sonara como una hermosa canción de cuna. Sesshomaru sonrió levemente. el  
solía arrullarse de niño con ese sonido. el murmullo de las hojas era como  
una melodiosa voz que cantaba para el, solía hacerlo cuando su madre no  
estaba. También había un columpio sujetado a una de las ramas de un roble,  
el solía jugar allí de pequeño, pero ahora solo lo usaba para sentarse o  
para que rin se divirtiera un buen rato.  
De pronto, un leve gemido hizo que sesshomaru saliera de sus recuerdos  
violentamente. Kagura había despertado. El joven volvió a entrar a su  
habitación cerrando las puertas de la terraza con cuidado de no hacer  
ruido. Kagura se sentó sobre las mantas y lo miró asustada.  
-¿Q-qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó levantando su abanico dispuesta a  
defenderse en cualquier momento de sesshomaru. Pero este no respondió al  
instante, se acercó a ella y se arrodilló para que sus rostros quedaran a  
la misma altura. Kagura se sintió intimidada, jamás había estado tan cerca  
de un hombre además de naraku y eso era algo que le molestaba, ya que si  
estaba a una distancia corta de naraku era porque la estaban amenazando de  
muerte.  
-Te traje a mi palacio porque naraku te dejó inconsciente-respondió  
simplemente el hombre de ojos dorados.-Supuse que esto era mejor que dejar  
que los perros salvajes te devoraran.pero si esto te molesta te puedes ir  
en este momento, aunque creo que no tienes un lugar a donde ir.  
Kagura frunció el ceño y miró hacia el suelo cubierto de madera.  
-No, es cierto, no tengo a donde ir. si regreso al palacio de naraku, este  
me matará con seguridad por haberlo desobedecido.  
-Entonces creo que no tienes mas remedio que aceptar mi oferta de quedarte.-  
volvió a repetir fríamente sesshomaru. Kagura alzó la vista y lo miró a los  
ojos.  
-Tienes razón. no tengo opción. No suelo hacer esto a menudo pero. te lo  
agradezco-kagura le sonrió con ternura haciendo que sesshomaru se sonrojara  
y abriera más de lo debido los ojos (kirara: ¿Se imaginan a sessh  
sonrojado? ¡Ahhhhh!-suspiro de enamorada)  
-¿Q-qué fue lo que dijiste?-preguntó sesshomaru sin creerlo.  
-¡Ay! ¡No me hagas repetirlo!-le reclamó en burla la chica. Sesshomaru le  
sonrió levemente y luego se levantó.  
-Creo que tu habitación ya está lista. ya puedes irte-dijo tranquilamente.  
-¡Qué! Entonces esta es.-dijo totalmente colorada.  
-Así es, esta es mi habitación. Te traje aquí porque aún no tenían lista la  
tuya.  
"¡Qué pena!" pensó kagura llevándose las manos a la cara- Eh.discúlpeme. ya  
me retiro.  
Kagura se levantó de golpe y salió lo más rápido que pudo de ahí.  
Sesshomaru sonrió. esa chica si que era especial.  
********************************************************************  
Al otro día.  
Kagura abrió los ojos lentamente, los cálidos rayos del sol entraban por la  
ventana de su habitación. Se sentó sobre aquel cómodo futón y se desperezó.  
Había sido la primera vez que dormía de aquella manera, se sentía segura en  
aquel lugar. junto a sesshomaru. Sonrió levemente y se levantó, pero pronto  
recordó que no debía quedarse en ese lugar por más tiempo por lo que su  
sonrisa desapareció casi al instante. sabía que no era molestia para  
sesshomaru, pero si permanecía más tiempo en ese palacio naraku vendría por  
ella y su vida, la de rin y los demás sirvientes correrían peligro.  
Dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación, tomó su abanico que se hallaba  
encima de la pequeña mesita que tenía junto al futón y después de volverse  
a atar el cabello y adornarlo con esas dos plumas salió silenciosamente de  
su alcoba.  
Miró a los dos extremos del largo pasillo. vacío totalmente, perfecto, eso  
le daba la oportunidad de escapar, sólo dejaría una pequeña nota  
agradeciendo las atenciones brindadas por sesshomaru y se iría.  
Salió de ese lugar silenciosamente, ella no acostumbraba ser muy ruidosa  
si no lo quería, por algo representaba a los vientos.  
De pronto, oyó el alegre tararear de rin, se estaba acercando, seguramente  
sesshomaru la había mandado.  
"Rayos" pensó. Miró hacia todos lados, pero no había donde esconderse, y no  
tenía pensado hacer daño alguno a la prácticamente hija de sesshomaru.sólo  
tenía una opción. No era una habilidad que solía usar con frecuencia, ya  
que la dejaba muy agotada pero no había otra manera.  
Tomó su abanico y lo abrió rápidamente, dio una vuelta moviendo el abanico  
de una forma rápida pero elegante y enseguida, kagura desapareció. O no del  
todo: se había convertido en una suave brisa de viento.  
Rin apareció con una gran sonrisa, tocó la puerta de la que era la  
habitación de la youkai.  
-Señorita, sesshomaru-sama dice que vaya a desayunar porque está muy débil.  
¿señorita?-rin abrió la puerta tímidamente, pero kagura no estaba- ¡Oh no!  
¡Señorita!  
La pequeña salió corriendo de ahí en busca de sesshomaru. Kagura no espero  
a que el apareciera y se fue de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, pero ya era  
tarde: se topó con un sesshomaru bastante serio, como era de esperarse,  
seguramente había oído los gritos de la niña, pero rin no iba con él.  
A pesar de que kagura no se hallaba en su apariencia "humana" no pudo  
evitar sentirse nerviosa. Sesshomaru detuvo su paso justo cuando aquella  
leve ventisca pasó a su lado moviendo uno que otro cabello plateado.  
-Kagura.-susurró sesshomaru- a mi no me engañas, se que eres tú.  
La youkai no tuvo de otra y volvió a adquirir su apariencia de mujer, con  
el ceño fruncido a causa de haber sido descubierta y con la cabeza gacha.  
Kagura se acercó un poco a él, sesshomaru la miró un poco triste.  
-¿Por qué intentaste huir?-preguntó con la voz algo quebrada. Kagura alzó  
la vista y lo miró con un poco de remordimiento.  
-Yo. disculpe, es que creí que era lo mejor. si naraku sabe que estoy aquí  
vendrá a atacarlos y yo.-kagura comenzó a ponerse nerviosa al sentir la  
mirada fija de sesshomaru en ella-.no quiero que salgan heridos por mi  
culpa.  
-Naraku no se atreverá a venir por ti a este lugar, mi palacio está  
protegido por un campo de energía, ese maldito no lo podrá cruzar.-le  
aseguró y esbozó una leve sonrisa (Kirara: O///O)  
-Pero.-inquirió la joven  
-Te quedarás aquí el tiempo que sea necesario para tu recuperación.-dijo  
sesshomaru, le dio la espalda y comenzó a avanzar rumbo al comedor.  
"¿Recuperación?" pensó kagura confundida "El sabe que yo ya estoy bien,  
entonces. ¿qué quiso decir con eso?"  
-¿Qué no piensas comer?-le preguntó sesshomaru sin verla.  
-Eh, sí.  
-Entonces no te quedes allí y sígueme-le ordenó fríamente. A kagura le  
molestó un poco la actitud del lord pero no dijo nada y solo se dispuso a  
seguirlo.  
Pronto llegaron a una habitación bastante grande, en el centro había una  
gran mesa. Los dos tomaron asiento y empezaron a ingerir la comida (Kumiko:  
no pregunten que qué comían porque ni yo se jeje) no tardaron en llegar  
jaken y rin. Jaken sólo saludo de una forma muy cortes a sesshomaru y de  
mala gana le dio los buenos días a kagura, luego se fue hacia la cocina  
donde los sirvientes comían. En cuanto a rin, ella se sentó a unas cuantas  
sillas de sesshomaru. El desayuno transcurrió en un perturbador silencio,  
algo que no inquietaba al youkai y que por lo visto, no molestaba a rin,  
seguramente ya estaba acostumbrada. Después de que terminaron, rin salió  
del comedor dando las gracias y se dirigió a uno de los jardines para  
jugar. Sesshomaru siguió con la vista a rin hasta que desapareció de la  
habitación. Kagura mantenía la mirada fija en su plato vacío, en silencio.  
-Puedo ver que sientes un gran cariño por ella-dijo kagura un tanto  
avergonzada por su atrevimiento.  
-.-sesshomaru no respondió y dirigió toda su atención a aquella youkai.  
-Discúlpame.-dijo con tristeza kagura.  
-¿De que?-preguntó el hombre.  
-Por haber secuestrado a rin aquel día, por haberte insultado aquella vez  
cuando te pedí que destruyeras a naraku y te negaste, por todo lo que te  
hemos hecho naraku y mis hermanos.-dijo refiriéndose a kanna y todos los  
demás demonios que ya habían sido destruidos.  
-Creo que yo también te debo una disculpa.-dijo sesshomaru con seriedad, el  
no solía disculparse nunca con nadie y menos con una de las "hijas" de  
naraku por lo que kagura se sorprendió mucho- por haber destruido a varios  
de tus hermanos. incluyendo a ese humano loco llamado mukotsu (kirara: ¿se  
acuerdan? El humano ese chiflado que le encantaba crear venenos) supongo  
que con todo y todo tú le guardabas algo de aprecio a todos ellos.  
-Sí, hay algunos a los que les guardaba algo de cariño. como fui la primera  
hija de naraku llegué a conocerlos a todos, pero ahora sólo le tengo  
aprecio a kanna. pero por desgracia. ella también es prisionera de naraku.  
-.No estoy seguro si lo que te voy a decir sea algo lógico. pero.-  
sesshomaru se sonrojó un poco, kagura lo miró fijamente y también se puso  
roja-. pienso ayudarte con tu problema. a ti y a tu hermana kanna.  
-¿Pi-piensas ayudarme.?-kagura no lo podía creer.  
-Así es, tengo planeado destruir a naraku y conseguir tu libertad y la de  
tu hermana.  
-Pero. ¿estás seguro de lo que dices? Es decir. es algo muy peligroso,  
podrías salir lastimado, jamás me perdonaría si quedaras herido por mi  
culpa, no quiero que hagas esto por nosotras, no quiero.  
Pero las palabras de kagura fueron interrumpidas por sesshomaru.  
El youkai colocó una mano en su mejilla y le sonrió con ternura, kagura  
abrió mucho los ojos.  
-No es común que tú hables mucho- dijo un poco contento- hago esto porque  
quiero. porque te quiero.  
Kagura no lo podía creer, ¡Sesshomaru había dicho que la quería! Pero.  
¿cómo era posible? Sintió que toda la sangre le hervía y se reunía en sus  
mejillas, ¡Parecía un tomate con plumas en la cabeza! (Kumiko: jajajajajaja  
XD)  
Sesshomaru sonrió aún más (Kirara: creo que mi imaginación se pasó de la  
raya aquí -_-)  
-Y-yo. n-no se q-que decir-titubeó kagura.  
Tenía que aceptar que desde la primera vez que lo había visto, había  
sentido cierta atracción por él, y que luego esa atracción se había  
convertido en obsesión hasta tal punto en que kagura se había enamorado de  
sesshomaru; pero. jamás creyó que sesshomaru sintiera lo mismo respecto a  
ella y ahora, estaba tan sorprendida que era incapaz de responderle.  
-Entonces no digas nada.- sesshomaru se levantó de su silla y salió de ahí  
con la mirada llena de tristeza, no podía creer que le había confesado sus  
sentimientos a esa chica, y lo peor. kagura no sentía lo mismo hacia el.  
"¿Qué hago?" se preguntaba la joven "Kagura, el piensa que lo estás  
rechazando. ¡AY! ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan tonta?... Está decidido le diré  
que." kagura se levantó dispuesta a corresponderle a sesshomaru pero cuál  
fue su sorpresa al ver que el lord ya no estaba.  
-¡Demonios!-se maldijo a si misma una y otra vez. Salió del comedor  
rápidamente dispuesta a encontrarlo, pero por más que lo intentó no dio con  
el por ningún lado. Pronto se hizo de noche y ni un rastro del joven  
youkai.  
Kagura comenzó a caminar por el palacio sin rumbo alguno, se sentía  
bastante culpable. Sin darse cuenta, llegó hasta la habitación de  
sesshomaru. Kagura miró el pomo de la puerta unos minutos, era muy atrevido  
de su parte, pero tenía que aclarar las cosas, así que con cuidado y en  
silencio abrió la puerta. Sesshomaru no se encontraba en su futón a pesar  
de que ya era tarde, pero su olor le indicaba a kagura que el se encontraba  
allí. Pronto dio con una puerta corrediza (kirara: ¿han visto que en Japón  
hay puertas para los jardines blancas con orillas de madera corredizas?) la  
abrió lentamente y dio con un precioso jardín. Por unos instantes nada  
existió más que ese hermoso paisaje iluminado por el resplandor de la luna  
llena, pero de pronto divisó a sesshomaru. Se hallaba sentado en un  
columpio que estaba sujetado a la rama de un roble, se veía serio y triste,  
miraba hacia el suelo y en su mano llevaba una rosa bastante peculiar.  
Parecía que estuviese hecha de cristal, brillaba de una forma muy bella y  
se veía sumamente frágil. Kagura se acercó a él un poco temerosa por la  
reacción que podía tener el joven.  
Sesshomaru alzó la vista al sentir el aroma de kagura y la miró unos  
momentos, kagura se acercó más hasta quedar a unos cuantos pasos de el.  
-Sesshomaru.-comenzó kagura.  
-¿Vienes para decirme que te marchas?-preguntó sesshomaru con el ceño  
fruncido mientras veía a aquella flor tan hermosa.- Si es así puedes irte  
ya.  
-No, no me marcharé-dijo decidida-Sesshomaru, yo debo decirte que.  
-No es necesario que me digas que no me correspondes-dijo el lord con la  
voz algo quebrada-Entiendo que te tome por sorpresa y que no me pudiste  
rechazar en ese momento.  
-Pero es que.  
-¡Vete ya!-le gritó molesto, no iba a tolerar que kagura lastimara sus  
sentimientos aún más.- ¡Entiende! ¡No te quiero más aquí!  
Pero kagura estaba decidida, tomó a sesshomaru por la cara, lo acercó a su  
rostro de forma que solo unos centímetros los separaban y le susurró.  
-Sesshomaru. yo. ai shiteru.  
Sesshomaru no lo pudo creer, ¿era cierto?  
Sus dudas fueron respondidas casi al instante, kagura se acercó aún más, y  
juntó sus labios con los de el tímidamente formándose un hermoso y tierno  
beso.  
Sesshomaru no tardó en corresponderle, la abrazó por la cintura mientras  
que ella lo sujetó por el cuello, sus lenguas se entrelazaban mientras que  
se transmitían todos esos sentimientos que habían sido guardados en  
secreto. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que se separaran.  
Sesshomaru la miró fijamente y la abrazó con ternura.  
-Te amo.-le susurró en el oído a kagura. Ella sonrió feliz y continuaron  
abrazándose. Con cuidado, sesshomaru le entregó aquella extraña flor.  
Kagura la tomó entre sus manos, y efectivamente, la rosa estaba hecha de  
cristal.  
-Es hermosa.  
Sesshomaru sonrió complacido.  
-Kagura. jamás te dejare sola, y te prometo que conseguiré tu libertad  
cueste lo que cueste.  
-Sesshomaru.  
Y los dos, tomados de las manos salieron del jardín y entraron a la  
habitación del chico, dispuestos a pasar una noche inolvidable.  
  
Y pensar que todo esto se logró "con sólo decir te quiero".  
FIN  
  
Hola otra vez, ¿les gustó? Pues a mi si jeje. Se preguntarán. ¿qué paso con  
sesshomaru y kagura en esa habitación?  
Ah, pues eso queda a disposición de su cochambrosa y morbosa mentecilla  
n_n*  
¿Quieren continuación? Pues dejen un review pidiéndola y pues haber cuando  
la mando ¿no? Eso si, yo cumplo porque cumplo.  
Cómo lo dije al principio, este fanfic está dedicado a mandy y gaby-chan  
(La única loca que te dice así gaby, jeje ^^U) como regalo adelantado de  
navidad.  
Pues solo resta que me digan sus opiniones, acepto de todo, tomatazos,  
amenazas de muerte, críticas constructivas, felicitaciones. ¡Todo!  
Solo déjenme aunque sea un review ¿si? o bien pueden escribirme a  
kirara1114@hotmail.com, ahí pueden decirme lo que quieran, es más, si me  
quieren pedir una historia de la pareja que se les ocurra pueden hacerlo y  
yo empezaré lo antes posible, menos inu-kikyo que soy incapaz de escribir  
ese tipo de fics (¡Lo siento kikyo-chan! ^^U)  
También me gustaría hacer nuevos amigos por mail, siempre y cuando les  
guste lo relacionado con inuyasha y demás jeje, así que ¡Escríbanme please!  
¿Qué donde está kumiko? Ah. pues ni yo se. ¡Digamos que se fue a dormir!  
Jejeje  
Y sin más que agregar me despido de ustedes ^^  
"Dios dice: toma de mi huerto lo que quieras que ya lo pagarás"  
Kirara 


End file.
